Super Smash Truth or Dare
by Smash Brawler 1
Summary: Oh great, another Truth or Dare? Too bad! Send in truths and dares to all of the Melee and Brawl cast! So send away!
1. Smash Appears!

**The Super Smash Brothers Truth or Dare Show!**

Ugh... what the hell am I doing?

Wing and a Prayer will be updated soon, I just want to start this for the lulz.

So... here's the intro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Smash Mansion's lobby is fairly large. But is it large enough to hold all of our smashes from the third AND second Smash games?

Of course it is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a knock at the Smash Mansion's door.

Crazy Hand: I'll get it!

Crazy Hand flew towards the door at an abnormal speed.

**SMASH!**

Crazy Hand had sped into the wall, right next to the door. His fingers were outside, revealing a young boy.

The boy had black hair, light skin, and he was very tall for 11 years. He wore a green t-shirt with a navy-blue hoodie. He wore white, baggy shorts with blue stripes on the outer sides. His eyes were as green as Sonic's. He wore black sneakers and a red hat on his head.

Boy: -sees Crazy Hand- Uhm... hi?

Crazy Hand: Hi, little boy.

Boy: -sighs- My name's Smash. Is this the famous Smash Mansion I heard about.

Crazy Hand: Noooooooope. This is candy land.

The door opened, revealing the more sane brother, Master Hand.

Master Hand: Ah. I see you met my brother. I'm Master Hand, he's Crazy Hand, and yes, this is the Smash Mansion. You must be Smash Brawler. You're here for that thing we talked about?

Smash: Yep.

Master: Come right in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the lobby, every character from the Smash Bros games were sitting there, having different conversations.

Mario: So I uppercut him, and he gets so pissed, he tries to claw me! I jump over the bastard, grab him by the tail, and throw him offstage! And that's how I kicked Bowser's ass in our battle at Delfino Plaza.

Luigi: Wasn't that fat penguin with Bowser, too?

Mario: Yep. I took both of 'em on my own.

King Dedede: THE NAME'S DEDEDE! **KING **DEDEDE!

Bowser: YOU GOT OFF EASY, PLUMBER!

Snake: So, Samus-

Samus: I'M WITH PIT.

Captain Falcon: But c'mon! That winged queer!

Samus glares daggers at Falcon.

Falcon: What? Why can't I, the great Captain Falcon -flexes muscles-, say true things?

Samus grins evilly.

Samus: This is why.

**CRACK!**

Falcon falls to the floor, clenching his... area... in pain.

Snake: Uh... okay. This is not a good time. -backs up-

Sonic saw the event that just took place with Falcon. He laughed uncontrollably.

Master Hand opened the door with Smash and Crazy Hand following.

Master Hand: Everyone! This is Smash Brawler! He's the host for the month!

Ness: Host? For what?

Smash and Master Hand: -look at each other and grin evilly- The Super Smash Brothers Truth or Dare Show!

Everyone: Wait, what!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Send in your troublesome truths and dangerous dares, folks! If you don't know who you can truth or dare, here's a list.

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

DK

Diddy

Yoshi

Wario

Link

Zelda

Ganondouche

Toon Link

Samus

Pit

Popo

Nana

R.O.B.

Kirby

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Olimar

Pikachu

Pokemon Trainer (Will, as always, be referred to as Red.)

Lucario

Jigglypuff

Marth

Ike

Ness

Lucas

Mr. Game & Watch

Solid Snake

Sonic the Hedgehog

Pichu

Young Link

Dr. Mario

Roy

Mewtwo

YOU CAN ALSO DARE!

Smash (Me!)

Master Hand

Crazy Hand

Send in your submissions!

Roy: Or I kill you!


	2. Let the torture begin!

**Super Smash Truth or Dare: Chapter 2: Let the torture begin!**

Smash: Hello, all! Welcome to our first actual chapter! We have three reviews, but a good amount of truths and dares! So let it begin!

Everyone but Smash, Master, and Crazy groan.

Smash: Our first reviewer today is Foxpilot!

Foxpilot: Hey, all! Are you all ready for hell?

All: -gulp-

Foxpilot: I do hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. As for you, Roy...no hard feelings...maybe.

Truths:

Ice Climbers-what was your first pet?

Bowser-why don't you just put your tail in some sort of armor?

Toon Link-How's your sister doing?

Dares:

Smash-No immunities ever. You may thank or curse me for this, but they're hard to keep track of.

Squirtle-Fly through Area 6 from Star Fox 64 or die trying. Hope you enjoy my little tradition, heh heh heh.

Roy-I replace your sword with a cotton swab for threatening people. If you can kill someone with it...don't. Just don't.

Popo: Hey, Nana. Do you remember?

Nana: Yep. It was a dog named Meme.

Popo: Oh, yeah.

Bowser: As hard as it is to believe, my whole body, even what isn't my shell, is armor itself!

Mario: I'm just too strong.

Bowser: ... Yup. Unfortunately.

Toon Link: Oh, Aryll? She's OK. Not too much to say.

Smash: Agreed 100%. No immunities. **AT ALL.**

Squirtle: Hey, Fox. Can I borrow your Arwing?

Fox: -whispers in Squirtle's... invisible ear- Nope, but how about Wolf's?

Squirtle: Okay.

Squirtle heads towards the Mansion's transport room, which has Bowser's Clown Copter, Wario's Bike, Samus's Starship, Olimar's Rocket, Falcon's Blue Falcon and Falcon Flyer, Fox's, Falco's, and Wolf's Arwings, and finally, Sonic's Extreme Gear.

Squirtle jumps in the red-plated Arwing and heads to Area 6. But with the lack of experience and only having about 3 fingers, he crashes into a tree with an explosion so loud, all of Nintendo City can hear it.

Wolf: -chuckles- Haha! Your Arwing just got crashed, Fox!

Fox: -smirks- Actually... it was yours, Wolf.

Falco: I PREFER THE AIR!

Fox: Shut it, Falco!

Roy: Ooooooooh, cotton! -begins gnawing on it-

All except Marth: O_o...

Marth: Cotton's his favortie... "food."

Smash: Uh... okay? Thanks for your time, Foxpilot.

Foxpilot: Mm'kay. Bye.

Foxpilot, using reviewer powers, vanishes.

Smash: Okay then. Next up is... Kurdave125.

Kurdave125: 'Sup?

Smash: All right! Give us your truths and dares!

Kurdave125: Alright.

DARES:FOR ANYONE WHO CANT TALK-you all get a voice translater.

KIRBY-suck pit up and try to hit on samus.(Have samus kiss you. You'll see why later on in the review)

PIT-dress up as kirby and try to hit on samus.(Have samus hit you. You'll see later on in the review why.)

ZELDA-make out with wario for 5 seconds(after wards) how was it.

TOON LINK,YOUNG LINK, AND LINK-battle each other to see who is the strongest link.

MASTER HAND-have kirby swallow you. Afterwards fight.

-while tied to a pole have R.O.B slowlly take apart your blue falcon. WHILE FORCED TO WATCH.

TRUTHS:PEACH-why is it that when bowser kidnapps you, you wait for mario to save you. But when you brawl with bowser you can beat him. Why cant you do that whe bowser kidnapps you.

SAMUS: what would you do if you kissed kirby thinking it was pit?

SAMUS:what would you do if you hit pit thinking it was kirby?

META KNIGHT:how old are you

MARTH:are you naturally blue haired

Smash: First of all, everyone is stereotyped- I mean- able to speak already.

Kirby: Um... okay? -sucks up Pit, then walks over to Samus- Hey, Aran. How 'bout you pucker up and kiss these angel lips?

Samus: You haven't talked like that before. But okay. -she leans down and kisses Kirby full on the lips-

Pit: -seeing the moment, he winces and growls-

Smash: Okay, Pit. Your turn.

Pit: Fine. -dresses up as Kirby and he walks over to Samus- Poyo! Po-popo-poyo!

Samus: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! -she tazes Pit with her paralysis gun-

Pit: Oooooowww...

Kirby: -taunts, making the headband and wings disappear- Hiii!

Pit's costume burns to ashes thanks to the gun.

Zelda: Ugh. -looks at Wario, who's lips are puckered and hairy, she winces-

Smash: Well?

Zelda: -walks over to Wario, then kisses him-

Link: Grr... -he draws his sword-

Smash: No! Bad Link.

Link: -glares at smash, the sheathes his sword-

After five second, Zelda immediately pulls away from Wario, gagging.

The Links all draw thier swords and run at each other. Toon Link slashes Link, who then threw a bomb at Young Link. Young Link jumped over it and took a slice at Toon Link's chest, which hit. Toon Link took out his boomerang and tossed it at Link, then the rebound comes back at Young Link. Link grabbed Toon Link with his clawshot, and threw him into Young Link, who blocked by slashing his sword, then threw a bomb at Link. Toon Link then got up, his sword glew golden. Then the toon version swung his sword around at high speed, which knocked out the other Links.

Smash: Toon Link wins!

Kirby: -sucks up Master Hand, which he ended up looking exactly like MH, except pink.

The two hands crash into each other, Master Hand easily overpowering Kirby, who went flying into a wall.

Dedede: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario: -punches Dedede-

Kirby: -turns normal- Asshole.

Snake: Where will we get the rope? -grins evilly at Failcon-

Sonic: Can't Zelda turn into Shiek and use her chain?

Zelda: Okay. -she turns into Shiek and walks over to Failcon-

Soon enough, Craptian Failcon is in Shiek's chain.

R.O.B.: COMMENCING OPERATION: TORTURE CRAPTAIN FAILCON. -begins slowly and menacingly disassembles the Blue Falcon-

Craptain Failcon: NO. -shakes head rapidly- NO. NONONONONONO! **NOOOOOOOO! FAILCON!**

All: -look at Failcon-

Craptain Failcon: **PAAAAAAAAAWWWWNCH!**

Soon enough, Failcon is free of the chain.

Craptain Failcon: FAILCON KICK! -kick R.O.B.-

R.O.B.: COMMENCING OPERATION: ROLL AROUND IN PAIN AND SCREAM LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. -begins rolling around on the floor, with a robotic, high-pitched scream coming from R.O.B.-

Peach: Oh, that? You see, that magical bubble he puts me in reduces me of my power, so I can count on my Mario to rescue me! Don't get me wrong. Outside of that bubble, I can kick ass. Watch. -she simply touches Bowser with her fist, and Bowser is sent back into the wall-

Samus: Waitwaitwaitwait. "Pit" was Kirby... and "Kirby" was Pit?

Kurdave125: -nods-

Samus: O.o I kissed a pink baloon? And hit Pit?

Kurdave125: Yep, pretty much.

Samus: Oh god. I'm soooo sorry Pit.

Pit: -still clenching his crotch in pain- It's okay...

Meta Knight: Hm? Oh... I'm actually... -comes out of that "hiding in cape" pose- OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!

Kurdave125: ... Really?

Meta Knight: Yep.

Marth: Surprisingly, yes. Both me and Ike are natural blue-nets.

Ike: -nods in agreement-

Smash: Thanks for stopping by, Kurdave125.

Kurdave125: Anytime. -vanishes just like Foxpilot did-

Smash: Now for our final reviewer today, Blaze808!

Blaze808: I only have three things. Make Samus kiss Captain Loser on the face, ask if Captain Falcon uses steroids. You could also make Meta Knight take off his mask.

Samus: Uh... oh god, no. Fine. -walks over to Craptain Failcon and kisses him-

Failcon: -thumbs up to Snake-

Snake: -thumbs up back-

Pit: -splits Palutena's bow in half-

Smash: No, Pit.

Pit: -growls and reconnects them-

Samus pulls away from Failcon and runs to the bathroom.

Nana: ... Maybe she had to go?

Noises of throwing up are heard.

Popo: ... Nope.

Smash: So, Failcon, you a steroid-addict?

Failcon: Stop calling me that!

Smash: -arches eyebrow-

Failcon: ... Yep.

Sonic: I KNEW IT!

Meta Knight sighs and takes off his mask, revealing a Kirby look-a-like except blue with green eyes.

Kirby: Wow. You look alot like me.

Meta Knight: WHATEVER.

Smash: Alright, thanks for coming, Blaze808.

Blaze808: No problem. -vanishes-

Smash: Alright, then! Send in your truths and dares, folks! See you!


End file.
